


She is always right there when I need her

by 5sosismylifee



Series: Soulmate aus [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Thanks, girl!ash, idk - Freeform, its chill can u read it, that's about it, whoo finally, whoo girlsos finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate au where pen marks show up on your soulmate's body wherever you drew/wrote them<br/>I haven't written Ash in a loong time idk why...<br/>*distant shouting* I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR CALUM<br/>lol i have no idea<br/>and i haven't tried out girlsos so??<br/>here we go!<br/>title from Cheerleader-OMI</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is always right there when I need her

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! finally a soulmate au i found this great post on tumblr (link below) and let's just say it's gold so i will be writing another soon (and by soon i mean it's probably going to be up next year) lol maybe tonight idk  
> but this was super fun to write i hope you enjoy it!

[post](http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas)

 

\---------------------------------

 

You'd known about soulmates for as long as you could remember, because everyone had. It was the first question out of anyone's mouth when they met you. "Have you gotten your marks yet?" Your parents asked every morning since you'd come of age, saying that "he" would always be there for you when they did.

They'd never considered he would be a she.

Of course, they might be a boy, and you would be okay with that, but you always liked room. Room for that little  _maybe_  in the back of your head, room for the  _chance._  Room for the  _could be's_.

Which was probably why you identified as bisexual.

Either way, you woke up one April day, just like any other, and got ready for school. It was a Thursday, your favorite day of the week, because on Thursdays you had soulmate ed.

As you slid into your seat in English, you chatted with your best friend, Lindsey.

"How're you today?" you asked politely, and she groaned, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Late night?" you guessed, concealing a giggle beneath your hand. Lindsey had met her soulmate at a very young age, when she was only seven. You couldn't be jealous, however, because Calum was an absolutely wonderful friend to both of you.

"He's ruining my liiife" she proclaimed dramatically, slumping her hands over the front of the desk, resting her chin on her books as she grumped at the whiteboard. You rubbed her back gently, knowing she was kidding, because just then Calum walked in and she perked up immediately, smiling brightly. He sat down on her other side, and gave her a peck on the nose. She laughed, and you pretended to gag behind them.

"Good morning, Y/N" Calum greeted you, and you nodded, feeling awkward. You shuddered to think...well, let's not go there.

The bell rang, and you gratefully straightened your books in favor of a distraction. Your teacher walked in, and started a long and boring lecture on Shakespere. Calum and Lindsey were passing notes, and you glanced over to see Calum drawing a picture on his arm, having it appear in the same spot on Lindsey's. She giggled at the whale, and you rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to the board.

Your 15th birthday had been a week ago, why hadn't the marks appeared yet? Plenty of people had said that your soulmate might not be of age yet, but you secretly thought there might be something wrong with you.

An hour passed, and you picked up your bag and headed to soulmate ed, walking quickly to avoid Calum and Lindsey. You didn't think you could stand the gag-inducing heart eyes today.

You sat between two new people in the classroom, opting for some alone time this period. You began drawing, knowing that it calmed you down. Geometric shapes and suns and moons and stars blossomed from your pencil onto the paper. The next time you looked up, you were halfway through the period.

"Now, you may not get your marks for a while after you turn 15" The teacher was saying, and you lazily started to pay attention.

"But that is totally normal!" She smiled too widely. You subconsciously reached for a pen, and didn't realize where it was going until you looked down when and saw the tip poised on your forearm. You took a deep breath.

Maybe the reason you hadn't seen any marks yet was because you hadn't tried first. It was stupid, really, but you were terrified of trying, thinking that your soulmate could contact you first. You'd always been scared of making the first move.

When you were little, you always drew on your arms and legs, knowing that your soulmate wouldn't see them until you both were 15. It was great fun, seeing your body covered in ink and pretending it was your soulmate who'd drawn it. Ever since you'd come of age, you were too scared not to find a reply to reach out.

You took another breath and dragged the pen down, curving it and adding more lines until you'd drawn a beautiful sun, swirling above a nonexistent sky. You drew a figure beneath it, arms raised above his pinpoint head, looking as if he was praising the sun. You were thinking of drawing a moon as well, when black writing appeared beneath the figure.

_you draw nicely_

Your face turned white, and you nearly jumped out of your seat, but controlled yourself enough not to do so, as it would draw much unnecessary attention to you. Inside, however, you jumped for joy.

_thanks_

was your reply. You immediately regretted it, internally punching yourself in the face at how simple and stupid it was.

_what's your name?_

came hurriedly after that. There. Now you smiled to yourself, proud at showing your excitement in a cool and collected kind of way. Your soulmate seemed just as excited as you were, because they replied just as fast as you had.

_Ashton, what's yours?_

Your insides melted.  _Ashton_. It was perfect.

_Y/N. Are you a boy or a girl?_

you looked down your arm at the column of writing to assure yourself this was happening. You held your breath as you waited.

_girl_

you read, and breathe again. You don't know why you're so relieved, you could have gone either way.

_what about you?_

it's then you realize that your soulmate probably thinks you're crazy or something, shouldn't people already know what gender their soulmate is?

_girl_

you reply, feeling slightly more down.

_awesome, what's your sexuality?_

You smile a little at how accepting your soulmate- _Ashton_ -is

_bi, you?_

_gaaayy lol_

you laugh, in spite of yourself, and several people turn to look at you. You blush, forgetting the class around you, and keep your head down.

_where do you live?_

you see, also noticing how the conversation has dragged down to the crease of your elbow. You flip your arm over, writing on the back of your wrist.

_Sydney, Australia_

_me too!!_

you see in quick, messy handwriting, and you grin.

_what school do you go to?_

you ask,

_East Hill, you?_

is the reply. You think, trying to remember where you'd heard that school before. In the meantime, you reply with,

_Mountain View_

_damn, same district and everything. high five Y/N_

next to the writing, a small drawing of a hand appears, and you pull up the neckline of your shirt to hide your smile. Your stomach jumps as you see your name in Ashton's handwriting. So whipped, and you don't even know her.

_very detailed, i like it_

_why thank you, i try_

_when can we meet?_

_we have a day off next week, want to go out ;)_

_of course babe ;)_

_wow we're already onto pet names boo ;)_

_anything for you sweetie ;)_

It continues like this for a while, until class is over and your entire arm is crammed with writing. Every space is filled, and your arm looks like a swarm of blue and black flies have taken a liking to you. You pull on your jacket, hiding the words from view. These are for you only.

A few hours and an awkward dinner later, you're sitting in bed with a pen in your hand, asking Ashton questions about her appearance.

_well, i have brown hair and i'm quite short._

_can you draw me a picture?_

_i can try_

you wait, eagerly, watching the bust come to life on your thigh. Curly hair flows to just above the girl's shoulders, and her button nose is scrunched in a cute way. Her almond shaped eyes are looking upwards, a quirky and mysterious look to them. You grin, already falling in love with not only Ashton's drawing style, but the way she looks.

_you're beautiful_

_aw you make me blush babe_

_but seriously, i think i'm already in love with you_

_well, we are soulmates ;) you're stuck with me for life_

just the thought of it makes your smile grow, and you squeal a little and rock back and forth

_okay_

_is my soulmate secretly Augustus Waters?_

_maaayyybe ;)_

_you're so charming ;)_

_maaayyybe ;)_

_where do you live, by the way?_

you write her your address.

_why?_

_am i not allowed to know where the love of my life lives?_

you blush profusely at that.

_also i may or may not be headed to your house right now_

you freeze.

_what? Ashton!_

_hey don't blame me i just want a cuddle_

your blush comes back, and you go to straighten up your hair and pajamas.

_is yours the brown house?_

_yes_

_which one is your room?_

_come around back_

You open the window that is at ground level, peeking out after you pull in the screen. You spot a dark figure creeping towards you, and you smile, waving her over. She climbs into your room in pajama shorts and a ratty t shirt. No drawing could have captured the beauty that was Ashton, the color of her eyes or the curve of her lips. You almost fainted, closing the window and rushing to hug the girl now in your room.

"Hey" she said, and your stomach disappeared hearing her voice for the first time. You leaned back to get a good look at her.

"Hey" you sighed, and then wrapped your arms around her again because your skin was pleasantly buzzing now that Ashton was here.  _Your soulmate._  

"I feel like I missed you, but I've never properly met you. Is that weird?" Ashton asked, and the confused look on her face was almost enough to make you cry.  _She was so beautiful._

"No, no, that's me as well!" you hurry to say, and she smiles at your rush to comfort her.  _Her smile's enough to kill me._

Suddenly she's closer than you remember her to be, and you gulp in anticipation. She presses her lips against yours, and you feel like you're coming home. She tastes like tea and cream and comfort and  _Ashton_ , and you don't even know how to explain it, but pretty soon you're kissing her back, and you feel everything and nothing at the same time. When you run out of breath, you unfortunately have to pull away, and you make sure she's got a good breath in as well before you kiss her again, because every moment you're not kissing her is agony.

It's then you realize how stupid the situation is, how uncomfortable, just standing there in your pajamas by the window and it's perfectly imperfect until you lead her to the bed and then it's just  _perfect._

Soon enough Ashton gets the cuddle she's been craving, and she sighs into your hair, rubbing up and down your back as you memorize all the freckles and moles on her neck.

There's cuddling and kissing and secrets whispered onto each other's bodies and you feel like you could explode but instead you just kiss Ashton again, because she's  _Ashton_  and that's what you do.

And you memorize everything about her, from her laugh to her ticklish spots to how she says she feels when she's sad. Because you're  _soulmates_  and that's what soulmates do.

And when she has to leave in the morning you cry, because you're soulmates goddamnit, and you're supposed to be together all the time, but she comforts you and gives you one last kiss before she climbs out of the window and runs off to get ready for school, and you brace yourself to tell your parents.

You brush your teeth very slowly, and you take a shower very slowly, resetting your's and Ashton's conversation, even though it pains you to do so. Right before you go to tell your parents about Ashton, you feel a pen dragging on your skin. You look down and see words wrapping around the inside of your wrist.

_i love you_

And you smile because it's so  _Ashton_ , and you think  _maybe I can do this_ , and go downstairs with a smile on your face.

Because you're  _in love_ and that's what lovers do.

**Author's Note:**

> whoo what a roller coaster amiright?  
> idk it was fun to write girlsos maybe i'll do more ;)  
> anyways, thanks for reading! leave a kudos or comment if you liked it, and check out my other works for more!  
> love youuu xx  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
